


The aftermath

by MeridaB



Category: Swingtown
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridaB/pseuds/MeridaB
Summary: Rewatched Swingtown recently and fell in love with the show all over again. Thought I'd write a sequel as I was very frustrated not to see Susan an Roger's relationship bloom.So yeah, this fanfiction is my take on what happens after the last scene of episode 13





	The aftermath

Roger was staring at the yellow spot on the ceiling. He couldn’t help but compare his married life with Janet to that ceiling - of an insipid yet immaculate shade of beige. This summer had led him to realise how much more he yearned for, and the yellow spot seemed to be mocking him, as if to remind him of how unsatisfying his marriage was below the deceiving perfection of the surface, giving way to the guilty voices that had been torturing him since the day the cheating had begun.

“I’ve not cheated”

“And yet you’ve had every intention to do so. If she had told you to stay you would have”

“But all I’ve done is kissing her. Once.”

“You’ve also confided in her the whole Summer about things you hid from your own wife”

“I still love Janet though”

“You sure do, but you love Susan more”

“But I couldn’t help falling in love with Susan”

“Well no. However, you could have moved to Cincinnati, and you would have never had to speak to her again. But you chose to call her”

Before he could find another argument to defend his actions, he heard a stealthy knock on the door.  His heart started racing, as if to fly off his chest and join the woman he knew was waiting for him on the other side of the wall. In a start, he ran to the door, and opened it briskly to let in the object of his torment.  
Here she was, more beautiful than he could recall – graver too. The worry lines on her forehead were creased, purple half-moons underlined her eyes, and angst shadowed her pale irises.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, as if to take in as much of the sight of the  other as they possibly could. Damn she drove him crazy. Even more so with every silent second that went by between them.

“Listen Roger…”

Closing the distance between them, Roger laid a tentative kiss on the corner of her mouth, and then two on her lower lip, tasting the rich flavour of her. She was soft and yet passionate as she returned his kisses, their tongues eventually engaging in a lascivious tango, and their hands clinging onto each other’s hair and body, as if they were afraid the other might disappear.

For as long as the kiss lasted, Roger forgot everything that had been on his mind for the past couple weeks -and for the last couple years too. Susan was everything he cared about at that very moment; The enticing smell of her, the feel of her slender body that fitted so perfectly within his arms, the perfection of her whole being arching against his lap.

His pants were becoming too tight for his bulging erection as he decided to break the kiss

“I’m glad you came” he muttered in her ear between two heavy breaths.

“Shhhht” she whispered, laying two graceful fingers on his mouth while unbuttoning his trousers.

After sliding off his underwear, she fell onto her knees to look straight at his bare erected member. He felt himself blush with embarrassment – no woman had ever seen him like that, as his wife had always insisted on turning off the light when they were making love.

“You don’t have to do that…” he said.

He had had that conversation with Janet after they had watched Deep throat at the Deckers, and she had told him just how disgusting she thought it was. He had assumed that women were not into that type of things, but the greedy look in Susan’s eyes suggested otherwise.

“I want to.”

She grasped his cock, and kissed it gently before taking his full length into her mouth, sending jolts of pleasure into his whole body. He could not believe how good Susan’s mouth felt around him as he had never felt anything quite like it. He could not tell which aroused him more: the feel of her hot mouth sucking the life out of his cock, or the sight of her eyes lusting for him as she did so. He dug his hands into her silky hair, groaning with contentment.

Her tongue was working miracles on him, and his hips were starting to rock uncontrollably. Fucking Susan’s mouth was the dirtiest, and yet most pleasurable thing he had ever done, but he knew better than to cum into her mouth – he had too much respect for her -and so, he gently pushed her away.

Next thing he knew, they were kissing again. The kiss was definitely not as soft as the previous one, but it was all the more passionate. They clumsily made their way onto the bed. Roger was desperate to feel more of her bare skin, and he unwrapped the top of her dress, siding it down her waist, kissing and nibbling at her jawline. He felt compelled to pause to admire her bare chest.

“You are breathtakingly beautiful” he said.

“more” she moaned, disapprovingly.

Doing her biddings, he laid playful kisses around a pink nipple, watching it erect with utter satisfaction and growing desire. He slipped a hand under her dress reaching for her knickers and she blushed as he did so. Damn, she was hot and wet down there - a lot wetter and hotter than he had imagined she would be, even in his wildest dreams.

He started to rub his finger on her clit while sucking greedily on her nipple. The moans that were escaping from her were so erotic he could hardly control his throbbing ejaculation. To his surprise, he found that pleasuring her was the most rewarding experience. Altogether, making love to her was like being a virgin all over again – he had ever made love to only one woman, and comparing the two was just as absurd as comparing a flicker and a firework.

“Oh Roger”

Her moans were becoming louder with every stroke, the tension in her body stronger with every kiss. He could feel she was close. He slid off her dress, and then her soaked panties, kissing his way down her flat tummy. The flesh between her legs was exquisitely pink and moist. He’d heard – from Bruce - all about how much Susan loved a cunnilingus and even though he had never dared perform one on his far too conservative wife, he was willing to do everything in his power to worship  her body as it deserved to be.

“You are so beautiful Susan”

And so he started to kiss her inner thighs teasingly, making his way up and down her chiselled legs.

“Hm Roger…”

At this point she was practically begging him.

“I’ve never done this before”, he admitted.

“I will help”

And so, she guided his head onto her clit. She tasted a bit like hot apple pie, only a thousand times better. He started flicking his tongue along her wet folds, letting her hands guide his moves. She started writhing, and panting, and writhing harder. And then she had an orgasm. Or so he thought she did, for his wife had never really seemed to be taking any pleasure in their sexual intercourse.

She was beautiful - her alabaster skin was coated with a thin layer of sweat, her toes, curled, her nipples, hardened, her inner-legs, darkened, her mouth, gaping blissfully, and her face, tinged with a wonderful shade of red.

He loved her so much. He kissed her again, gently in order to allow her to catch her breath.

She hugged his neck and muttered in his ear:

“I want you… inside of me”

He leaned to position himself at her entrance, but she stopped him.

“Not like this Roger… On your back”

They were both blushing as she climbed on top of him. Roger was not sure how this was gonna work, but he was definitely excited at the idea.

She unbuttoned his shirt; he could tell she was appreciative of his bare chest as she started sucking at his skin and nibbling at his nipples with greed.

She stroked his erection, guiding him to her entrance. Never had he been made love to – not like this.

They both gasped as Susan’s walls tightened on his fully erected member. It was incredible how perfectly they fitted together and how wonderfully tight she was around him. She started rocking her hips, her walls tightening a bit more on his cock with every move. She was slow at first, and then faster, and soon his own hips started thrusting to meet hers.  In and out, in and out, in an out… Her small tits bouncing on her chest, her face reddened with pleasure and her eyes clouded with lust were the most incredible sight he had ever beheld. And then she came again. And her hips were out of control. And her walls were clinging onto him frantically. And her whole body was shaken with what seemed to be a much stronger orgasm than the one she had had before. A deep, deep moan escaped her throat before she screamed his name. That’s what did it for him, and he came inside of her.

She crashed on the mattress next to him, still shaking and out of breath. He took her slender frame within his arms and buried his nose in the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply to impregnate his nostrils with her giddying fragrance.

“I love you Susan”

“I love you too Roger.”

The moment of perfect bliss lingered for what seemed like an eternity, and yet it still felt like it was too short.

“What are we going to do?”


End file.
